Youth
by Caramel Kryptonite
Summary: When we were very young... Pre-titan, random drabbles about what it means to be a kid. No pairings. First is Odie centric. Rated K plus.
1. Jurassic

**My first CotT fic. My first non PJO fic for that matter. I decided on drabbles. I discovered halfway through writing this that drabbles are _hard_. **

**So, if this doesn't make any sense at all, feel free to tell me.**

**These drabbles are about the pre-titan. This first one is about Odie, where he spells Jurassic (the period of time brachiosauruses lived)**

**For some reason, CotT has provided many plot ideas, but none that actually involve into stories. Enjoy!  
**

**---  
**

"Rawr," Joel said, shoving the plastic dinosaur in his little brother's face. Odie, not yet two, flinched.

Diane watched her children play. Joel looked at home in the grass, face muddy from playing, but Odie sat detached from his older sibling.

He stared down at his alphabet blocks, sneaking an occasional glance at the toy brachiosaurus in his brother's hand. Then he made a decision, his small hands reaching out to rearrange the blocks. His mother watched astonished as he carefully chose letters.

Odie picked J first, then U. When he was finished he leaned back, examining his work. J-U-R-A-S-S-I-C.

**---  
**

**Read and Review please? CC is a giant plus. :) **

**I'd have explained more, but like I said: drabbles are _hard. _XD**

**Next is Neil centric.**


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**Well, I discovered drabbles aren't actually THAT hard. I rather liked writing this one actually. Of course, I don't like word limits but... **

**This one is Neil centric, as I promised. His first mirror.**

**He's nine months old. **

**So here we go!**

**---**

Candy held her child gently as Neil began to fuss. She knew she shouldn't have taken him shopping, but she was still hesitant to leave her nine month old with a babysitter.

Tears leaked down her angel's round cheeks. This was the one part of motherhood the young woman hated most; to see her little boy cry. She spun around to examine an antique dresser. Neil relaxed, a little sigh coming from the child.

Candy craned her neck to see what could have changed the transformation. Little Neil was staring contently into a mirror.

"You like that?" she asked softly.

**---  
**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**A little explanation: Candy (Neil's mom) takes him shopping with her for antiques. He sees a mirror and it's love at first sight :)**

**Next is Archie centric. Why he chose purple to be his hair color...**

**I hope you liked it -looks nervous-**


	3. The Color Purple

**Thanks for the reviews! ( hugs )**

**Okay, this one's Archie centric. He's my second favorite character, I think. He has purple hair folks! Anyway, this is how he chose purple hair.**

**Purple is the awesomest color. Ever.**

**He's eleven years old. **

**So here we go!**

**---**

Red was the color of blood. Blue the color of calm. Green made him look pallid and pink was just no. Yellow was blinding, orange was too close to his natural color.

Eleven year old Archie ran a hand through auburn hair. He certainly wasn't going to keep that as the color of his hair for the rest of his life. Stormy eyes surveyed the packets of dye. No, no, never, nope. Then he stopped a bright purple.

Purple represented royalty. The mix of two opposites; hot and cold. A grin split his pale face.

What would his parents think?

**---  
**

**Reviewers will recieve hugs from Herry. Who _doesn't_ want to be hugged by Herry?**

**A little explanation: I looked up color meanings, and wrote a drabble. Simple as that. Oh, I gave Archie dark red hair, 'cause I'm pretty sure Achilles was a red head. -checks my Iliad- Yup.**

**Next is Theresa centric. When you wish upon a star.**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Wishing

**-pokes Herry and Atlanta into giving hugs- Thanks for the supportive comments!**

**This one is Thresa centric. It's probably really OOC, and wishing really doesn't have much to do with her, but she seems like a day dreamer, what with her abilities and all. **

**I am aware of the pure suckishness of this drabble. And that I just used a word that isn't really a word**

**She's twelve years old.**

**Try to enjoy. Or brace yourself.**

**---**

The twelve year old examined her uniform. Hideous, as expected. Olive green, an overload of plaid, and an itchy sweater to top it off.

Theresa sighed, wishing she could go to a normal school. Not St. Clarence's Academy for Young Ladies. She made a face at the mirror. Theresa wished a lot of things. She wished mother hadn't gotten sick. She wished her old friends talked to her.

But she just had to live with it. Some things you just can't change. And some things you can, she thought with a smile, looking at the outfit for possible improvement areas.

**---  
**

**Yes, I know it's bad -cringes-**

**A little explanation: I don't like Theresa much. She and Jay are good characters, but I like the others so much more for whatever reason. you know what's funny? I usually end up hating the ship everyone else ships. Or at least disliking it to some extent. JayxTheresa, PercyxAnnabeth, HarryxGinny... okay, rambling now. So, this was the best I could cme up with. Theresa being sent to a stuffy boarding school.**

**Next is Herry centric. :D :D :D**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Ouch

**Thank you guys for the reviews! If I forgot to reply... so sorry. I just can't remember if I did or not -memory fail-**

**This one is Herry centric! Yes, I know it doesn't do his justice. And the teddy bear was put in there especially for Ellen 26.**

**He's eight years old.**

**I hope you all like it!**

**---**

Herry bit his lip, trying hard not to sniffle. He was eight years old, a big boy. He shouldn't tear up over a scraped knee. Granny hobbled out of the house, carrying with her some peroxide and a Band-Aid.

"Herry, you have to be more careful. No more climbing apple trees when I'm not there to supervise," she scolded in her old lady voice. The boy sniffed in response as she smoothed the bandage over the ripped skin.

"Here look, it's Mr. Fuzz," she said, handing him a well wore stuffed bear. Herry hugged it to his chest and smiled.

**---  
**

**Hmm... ran out of room for that. Ah well.**

**A little explanation: Herry was climbing trees and got a scrape. You know Herry has a teddy. Come on, admit it.**

**Next is Atlanta centric. **

**Enjoy!**


End file.
